


Sleeping Time

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Care Bears
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was hard making sure that he got as much as sleep as the others did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Time

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Sleeping Time  
> Author: lady_katana4544  
> Rating: T  
> Characters: Bedtime Bear, Bright Heart Raccoon; hinted Bedtime Bear/Bright Heart Raccoon  
> Summary: It was hard making sure that he got as much as sleep as the others did.  
> Prompt: September 14th, Care Bears, Bedtime Bear/Bright Heart Racoon: sleeping, cuddling - It was hard to make sure that Bright Heart got enough sleep. He'd work all night if no one stopped him.  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters and obvious canon details are not mine.  
> Warnings: cuddling, slight slash, sleeping

He yawned quietly.

Glancing at the others already sleeping in the room, he counted those who he had successfully managed to get to sleep. Tenderheart, Friend Bear, Secret Bear, Brave Heart were among the easiest of the Care Bears to make sure they slept.

Friend Bear and Brave Heart, you just had to tell them that their friends were already waiting for them and getting ready to sleep. They just happened to be two of the easiest Care Bears.

He frowned slightly, yawning again as his counting ended. As always there was someone missing in his count. No mattering how many times he counted the numbers, it was always the same number.

And it was usually the same Care Bear Cousin that was missing too. Bright Heart Raccoon.

He loved the Bear Cousin just as much as, if not a little more than the other Care Bears. But really, why he didn't let himself get as much sleep as the others, was something that he didn't understand. And if someone didn't something, then he probably wouldn't ever sleep.

Sighing, he quietly left the cloud room, heading for another another cloud that the other would likely be in. Likely inventing something new and useful for everyone to use. Coming to a door, he peeked into a crack in the doorway and stifled a sigh as he moved into the room.

"Bright Heart?"

The Care Bear Cousin jumped slightly in his seat, successfully managing to not drop the item that he had been working with. He turned around in his seat and turned to face him, Bedtime Bear noted how his eyes were drooping and sighed inwardly.

"Bedtime? Is something wrong? Are the others -"

"The others are fine. The only thing wrong here, is you not sleeping like everyone else."

"I'll be fine. I just to need to f-"

"No. What you need to do is get some rest like everyone else. You won't be able to do anything if you are tired, Bright Heart."

"...."

The other Care Bear sighed and put down the item that he had been working on, before allowing Bedtime Bear to tug him gently away from his workshop and over to the cloud where the others were sleeping.

After making sure that the other was well into finally sleeping, slowly he cuddled into Bright Heart's side with a contended sigh.


End file.
